


A Heaping Helping of 'Please Fuck Me' with a Pinch of Guilt

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse, but I made it for the express purpose of making Asahi an Omega [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Cute, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Pack Building, Pack Feels, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sweet/Hot, Wet & Messy, it's in the fantasizing but it counts, you know Noya lives off compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: A piece of him took a sort of comfort and satisfaction through the steadily growing noise from knowing he'd made a routine out of scenting Hinata and Tanaka in the mornings and Asahi after school. It meant no one could dispute his claim on his sort-of-not-really pack and his Omega while he was... incapacitated.-Asahi knew consciously that he shouldn't have sprinted all the way to Nishinoya's house, but he couldn't not sprint all the way to Nishiniya's house! He gulped down air as he leaned against the door, not having enough oxygen to straighten up and ring the doorbell just yet.Also he should... probably put on his spare shirt first.Nishinoya's first rut comes around and he has never been happier to have such a wonderful, considerate Omega.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi & Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse, but I made it for the express purpose of making Asahi an Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118861
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter guide in case you just wanna skip to the sexy parts:  
> 1 - The buildup where Noya's rut is just starting and everyone's dealing with that  
> 2 - Noya-centric NSFWs and some pack stuffs pinned to the end  
> Have fun~♡

Ever since Yuu fully processed presenting as an Alpha, he had been dreading this exact moment.

He tried to brush off the strange sort of buzzing in his bones when he woke up this morning, but the second his father caught scent of him when they crossed paths in the kitchen, he said:

"You aren't going to school today."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go back to your room and change into something for your rut."

"I am not going into rut!"

"I get that you want to challenge me on this, but I am not budging." Yuu deflated. "I'll tell your mother and she can check up on you throughout the day."

"Dad. I need you to understand that I would rather die than she do that."

The discussion went on for several more minutes, but eventually they came to an agreement that Yuu would hoard all the water bottles currently in the house in his room, and Mom would stay on the opposite side of the house and make sure he ate at lunch and dinnertime. They'd take the next days after one at a time to try and get a feel for his cycle.

Yuu trudged back to his room, waters in hand, cursing the older Alpha's sense of smell. He could totally have made morning practice and gone to the nurse a few periods into the school day. What else was he supposed to do with this... whatever-you-wanna-fuckin'-call-it pouring into him? He should be there for practice! He should be there to keep an eye on the friends he'd marked for as long as he could!

A piece of him took a sort of comfort and satisfaction through the steadily growing noise from knowing he'd made a routine out of scenting Hinata and Tanaka in the mornings and Asahi after school. It meant no one could dispute his claim on his sort-of-not-really pack and his Omega while he was... incapacitated. He took extra comfort seeing that despite the pheromones steadily growing in strength as they came off him, he could still pick up Asahi's job marking him. He missed Daichi's scent lingering around his wrists, though. He wasn't near as regular about when he'd mark Yuu, so right about now it was barely a whisper on his skin.

He hated the anxiousness building in his stomach. He wasn't sure how long he'd be mostly lucid as the rut set in. He heard it could range from an hour or so to half the day. It all just made him agitated and restless. He wanted to throw something or slam something down or rip something up or fight someone or maybe just stand perfectly still and not move until a wrecking ball crumpled him to dust. God, were all his ruts going to be like this?

He ripped off his shirt (causing a cluster of noise as all the water bottles he'd brought with him hit the ground at once) and noted that his skin was already starting to feel clammy. He stripped out of the shorts he'd been planning to wear to practice along with his boxers and chucked them both at the wall to see if that would make him feel better.

It didn't.

-+-

Asahi knew something was wrong the moment Daichi pulled out his phone to check his messages. Hinata and Tanaka exchanged looks when they saw Daichi looking for word from their libero, and Asahi very deliberately sat down on the hardwood and took a deep breath. He would not work himself into a tizzy over this. He could calmly accept the situation and move on with practice once they knew what was going on with Nishinoya.

But God damn it! What did that look Daichi had on his face mean??

"Alright, so Noya won't be at school today. And possibly the next few days."

"Why?" Asahi, Hinata, and Tanaka asked in unison. They each glanced to one another a moment before returning their focus to Daichi.

"I'll tell him you asked, but that's kind of his prerogative."

That was not the answer Asahi wanted.

"Don't you give me that look." Asahi blinked and realized he had in fact been giving Daichi an obstinate, almost pouty look. He really had the worst poker face. "He'll tell you when he tells you."

Hinata and Tanaka seemed mostly pacified, but Asahi just couldn't let it go as he continued to stretch. His phone was in the pocket to his athletics bag, and he managed to hold off on going over to check it for a grand total of three minutes. He was so happy and relieved to see a new text notification from his Alpha.

Noyuu♡: Your not allowwd to worry abt me cause I'm doing perfectly fine  
Noyuu♡: Ruts happening. Moms lookin out 4 me

Asahi took a good ten full seconds to process that before his face turned red.

He bit his lip in an attempt to drown out the the thoughts and wants and impulses swirling around his head. God, this was Noya's first wasn't it? His Alpha was having his very first rut without him, what if Noya thought he didn't care? He'd be so lonely and he wouldn't have a nest- well, okay, nesting was very much a heat thing. And the 'lonely' part was most definitely projecting on a couple levels. Besides, knowing Noya, he'd probably indirectly dismantle any nests made for him during his rut. Then again, not even Noya knew what he was like during rut because _this was Nishinoys's first rut and Asahi wasn't there to help him through it_.

Asahi felt a hand on top of his head and looked up to see Suga looking down at him.

"I-it's nothing." Asahi scrambled to shove his phone back in his bag.

"Okay. But I promise, Noya will be fine."

Asahi didn't like the knowing look on Suga's face.

"Calm down, it's obvious." Suga ruffled his hair and Asahi puffed up indignantly.

Asahi looked around the gym, half expecting everyone to be looking at the two of them and nodding their confirmation. Only Daichi seemed to be paying any close attention, but Asahi took issue with whatever it was that quiet look on his face was saying.

"Hey. It's okay. You're both okay. Everything's alright." Suga said softly.

Asahi found it entirely unfair that Suga had so much bite to him while still managing to Do That. He blamed the Omega pheromones. Suga could use his like a weapon. Or maybe that was just Asahi being attached and picking up minute details over the years. For all he knew, Suga did that subconsciously. That thing where his usual scent of sugary pastries, spiced cider, and whatever it was that reminded Asahi of a blanket fort turned sorta fuzzy and seemed to reach out further without feeling like it was invading Asahi's senses.

"... He's not gonna be here to scent me after school."

"Don't worry, Asahi. You still carry it on you, I can smell it clear as day."

An idea hit Asahi upside the skull and he scrambled to his feet, startling Suga aside a bit.

"I need to take a rain check on morning practice." He called over to Daichi. Daichi raised an eyebrow and Asahi realized what that must sound like to him. "I-I'll be back in time for first period, I just... there's a really urgent errand. I have to run."

Daichi seemed to get it and he thought to himself.

"Meet me at lunch, we'll make up for practice time then."

"Thank you!" Asahi bowed. A giddy kind of anticipation grew in his stomach as he picked up his gym bag. He could do something to help his Alpha through his first rut! He just knew it would make the whole process much easier. Maybe Noya would mention it after and tell him it was a good idea. That would be everything.

"Wait, before you go!" Suga caught up to him a few feet from the door. "It must be a little stressful, not being able to be near your Alpha so suddenly. So... can I scent you? I... I just feel like it could help."

Asahi felt a slight blush dust across his cheeks. He remembered a couple weeks back when Noya had opened the whole pack discussion and wondered if this counted as a 'pack thing'.

"... I... You do calm me down really easy."

Suga smiled so bright and open it was honestly incredibly disarming. He placed his hands on either side of Asahi's head and stretched up onto his tip toes, pulling the top of Asahi's head close enough to nuzzle into his hair and leave a soft little scent mark.

"Now go, before Daichi starts worrying and wants to mark you for safety too."

-+-

Yuu's current state was... complicated.

His brain and his body and whatever this awful jumble of emotions was supposed to be were so out of synch it felt like being hit in the face with a topspin and mashed straight into an oncoming attacker. His thoughts kept jumping from questions about how in the fuck he was going to get through this to questions about what was going on around him to senseless scenarios and statements that just made him want to shut existing off, all while his entire body screamed out for something, _anything_ , to grab onto and feel and hold and touch and _take_.

"Asahi..."

His Omega's name was pretty much the only set of syllables his mouth had managed to form since holing himself up in his room. Currently, he was propped up against his bed, squirming with his legs sprawled on the floor with his hands buried in his hair. He remembered the way Asahi was always so careful and meticulous about scenting him and felt like he was going insane with the amount of _noise_ bubbling up in his brain and his body. Everything was overlapping, and the last piece of him still capable of being calm realized his rut had most certainly kicked into high gear. Unless it somehow got worse, which honestly terrified him.

"Asahiii..."

He very much wanted to press his legs together, ball up, and hide the way his body was acting. The tension in his muscles, the flush along his skin, the need churning in his core, the honestly uncomfortable hardness he felt and refused to acknowledge no matter how many times his mind looped back to it. But if he moved and let his skin brush against the floor and his bed and felt his inner thighs press against eachother and made it so that that tension and hardness pressed against his legs and stomach, he honestly and truly did not know what he would do. Black out maybe? He'd heard of that happening, where an alpha would just fucking black out during rut, and he shuddered in the worst way at the thought.

"Asahi...."

It only occurred to him when he felt something hot and wet drip onto his collarbone that he was crying. Wonderful.

 _I want my Omega_...

Asahi knew consciously that he shouldn't have sprinted all the way to Nishinoya's house, but he couldn't _not_ sprint all the way to Nishiniya's house! He gulped down air as he leaned against the door, not having enough oxygen to straighten up and ring the doorbell just yet.

Also he should... probably put on his spare shirt first. Before Nishinoya's mother answered the door.

He unzipped his bag, draped the shirt he'd just taken off across one side of his bag, and yanked the fresh t-shirt down over his head. Asahi took one more deep breath, and reached out to ring the doorbell.

Yuu nearly fucking jumped out of his skin at the sudden stimulus and growled loudly at the noise chiming through the house. His entire body felt ready to spring, and all thoughts vacated his mind aside from 'Get the fuck away from me.'

"It's only the doorbell, Yuu." His mother's voice called from somewhere in the house, and knowing that she was there to cushion him from whatever was on the other side of the front door managed to calm him down a little.

 _Of course it's just the doorbell. But that means someone wants to get inside and I can't let anyone inside! You can't just let them inside, they can't come inside! This is my house! Well, Dad's house. And Mom's house. It's still my house too. I won't_ let _anyone in, it's mine, you can't take it from me!_

Yuu only realized as he wrestled with control over his ragged breathing that he started saying all of that out loud at some point.

"God _fucking_ damn it."

How loud had he been? He could get pretty loud normally, how loud could he get during rut when he wasn't paying attention? Why hadn't he been paying attention? Why _wasn't_ he paying attention? Someone could be inside and he wouldn't even know it and it wasn't _fair!_

"Yuu, honey?"

Mom. Mom again. Okay. Okay, Mom was still there. He knew her, he knew her scent. Not that it really got through the door with the absolutely overpowering stench of his rut. He felt blind; all he could smell was the need and the intensity and the strange punch and twist that his rut was doing to his normal scent.

"It's alright, Yuu, it's only me. No one else in the house."

Yuu took a deep breath, clenching his fists on the floor.

"There you go." She couldn't even see him, the statement made him almost paranoid. "I have something for you. It's a gift, from someone you know."

Yuu stared at the door, suspicion swirling and coiling in his muscles. The long silence prompted more from his mother.

"You have a very sweet Omega, to think of you and want you to have something that smells like him."

Yuu jolted to his feet before he could even fully internalize her statement.

"Asahi?"

"Mhm. He came here as soon as he heard. I can hand it to you if you'll open the door."

Yuu approached slowly, almost not wanting to hope it was true. As he got closer to the door, he could smell the gentle pheromones his mother was giving off. The ones she used plenty of times throughout his life to blot out the sharp, anxious thoughts. To soften things around the edges. He felt guilty for not quite trusting it. He absolutely hated ruts and he hadn't even finished his first.

He cracked the door open, and without the barrier, he could smell it. That dark chocolate-seaside-notebook smell that only came from _his_ Omega, clinging to the shirt his mom held gingerly in her hands. She reached out to him, and it took him a moment to process all that was happening. He bit down on his lip to hold back a whimper.

"Will you take it? It would make Azumane very happy."

Yuu felt like he was going to start crying in earnest, hearing that and smelling _his Omega_ and knowing Asahi really had come all this way just to take care of him so soon after Yuu had told him what was happening and not to worry. He darted his hand out and clutched the shirt to his chest, catching the warm approving smile his mother gave him before shutting the door and collapsing, burying his nose in the fabric.

"Asahi~"

Asahi paced anxiously on the porch. Nishinoya's Mom had said she'd be right back once she gave his shirt to him. He felt like it was taking a while, how long had it been? What was the difference between thirty seconds and two minutes again? They both felt equally long and awful. He was mid-pace when the door opened back up.

"He appreciates it very much."

Asahi couldn't help the smile on his face as a wave of relief crashed onto him.

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling warmly. "I appreciate it as well. You did a good job, I'm so happy Yuu has such an attentive Omega."

Asahi flushed slightly at the praise from the older Omega. He didn't realize the approval meant so much to him.

"Well I... should probably head back to school. I promised Daichi I'd be back in time for first period."

Noya's mom nodded. "He's the Alpha who put a marker on Yuu, isn't he? Will you pass on a message to him for me?"

Asahi blinked and nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Tell him when Yuu gets back to school he better not need to be asked to replace his mark. I know you all aren't quite a pack, but Yuu will certainly need the reminder he's got an Alpha he trusts looking after him."

Asahi practically turned red at the mention of the team being close to a pack and looked down to the edge of the porch.

"Of course. I'll be sure to tell him first chance I get."

"Wonderful. Now run along, Yuu tells me you're in college prep classes, you can't miss those."

"Yes ma'am!"

Asahi rushed back to the school, although he knew a piece of him would be staying right on that porch waiting for his Alpha to come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could be that I just haven't read enough ABO, but I firmly believe that going into rut or heat unexpectedly in public is a much less common occurrence than tropes might lead one to believe. I have no proof of this, since that... isn't how ABO works, But Still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter had consistent little breaks and perspective shifts. This chapter has no such thing. We stay zoomed in on Nishinoya until the last third.

Yuu shuddered as he breathed in and out. He felt so safe as he surrounded himself in Asahi's scent. His Omega really cared for him. He really did want to be near. He truly belonged to Yuu. Pressing his nose into Asahi's shirt to block out the world was just about the safest, warmest, and most wonderful Yuu had felt all day.

Now that he no longer felt like he was dying, however, his body made its needs very loudly known.

The kind of fervor that leaves you barely able to form words pulsed through Yuu's veins. He bit into the fabric clutched in his hands as his hips bucked without his input, and he mewled desperately when Asahi's shirt brushed against his dick. His legs fell wide open of their own accord as his hips continued rolling and thrusting. He felt the weight of his cock bobbing with his movement and twitching with each brush of contact against it. He could not for the life of him figure out when he'd started dribbling precum, but the added wetness just made him want _more_. He didn't just want his come dripping down his shaft, he needed to be soaked in slick and milked within an inch of his life. He needed Asahi's delicious scent sweetened by sex as he buried himself in his Omega's heat and let their bodies fuck how they wanted.

The tenuously lucid part of him felt a little sketchy despite Asahi literally being his Omega now. He'd touched himself thinking of Asahi before he even presented. Surely there was no harm in imagining... Imagining what Asahi's legs might look like spread open for him. Imagining what sinking inside of his Omega would feel like and the noises he could pull out of Asahi. Imagining his chest rising and falling, the flush across his skin as Yuu touched and grabbed and just showered Asahi in more contact and affection than he could ever know what to do with. Imagining his face as he started getting desperate and needy. Would he beg for Yuu's knot or demand it? Would he even ask or get blindsided by the extra stretch? Would he start babbling incoherently or go quiet?

"Fuck, Asahi..."

Yuu would bet that Asahi could take his knot so well. Such a big, strong Omega trembling and going lax as he was filled up by his Alpha. Yuu shivered just thinking about knotting his sweet, warm, loving boy.

He didn't realize until a particularly hard snap of his hips that he stared palming his cock as he fantasized about Asahi. He must look such a mess right now; flushed face hidden in his Omega's shirt, legs stretched wide open, humping against his hand and smearing precome all over his palm. He would absolutely be lying if he told anyone the image didn't make him all the more excited. Was it normal to get turned on by your own body? He began blushing in earnest and a warmth spread through his core at the question. It can't be normal, god that's a humiliating thought.

Although, knowing Asahi, he just might think it's cute... He really wanted Asahi to think the things his body did and how badly he liked showing off was cute and sexy.

_Cute isn't really a word used for Alphas a lot, huh?_

But Yuu wanted so _badly_ for Asahi to call him cute when he was like this. He didn't care how he said it, he just wanted to hear his Omega tell him he looked cute and sexy and gorgeous and filthy and needy. He wanted to know what he had to do to drive Asahi wild and leave him babbling incoherently about how good Yuu made him feel and how incredible Yuu was at breeding his Omega. He knew Asahi could do it, and the thought of drawing it out of him set Yuu keening.

A swell between his legs and against his hand stopped him cold and he gasped, feeling his knot forming.

"Fuck, ohmygod-" Yuu shivered and gasped and cursed softly as his body continued on without him. It felt like forever as the base of his cock just kept expanding and he drooled on the shirt still pressed to his face. He wasn't even moving anymore, all he could do was press his palm against himself as his knot swelled and pulled him closer and closer. He carefully opened his eyes when he finally felt the tug and the tension and the almost-swirl between his hips slow.

_Holy fuck._

Yuu's face became unbearably hot and he screwed his eyes shut again when his cock visibly throbbed and let out a spurt of precome that fell over his wrist just at the sight of his own knot. The thought of that pushing against his Omega's rim and locking them together, hands messy with slick tugging on Asahi's hair to get him to talk, hearing the noises he made as Yuu ground into him deep. It was just divine. Or the image of Asahi on top of him, completely surrounding and boxing him in, face flushed with the effort as he rode Yuu's dick until his knot caught, breath hot and needy as Yuu wrapped his legs around his hips and made him repeat the filthiest things. Hell, he probably wouldn't even need to say anything particularly dirty to get Asahi all flustered and needy. All he'd need to do is ask 'Who's my pretty little Omega?' to turn Asahi into a blushing mess. He would readily admit that the power trip he got and how certain he was of this left him too turned on for words.

Yuu realized in some corner of his mind that he'd started stroking himself and working up a proper rhythm sometime in all of that as the world went quiet and fuzzy. His own voice bouncing off his bedroom walls became distant. He was vaguely aware of the curve of his spine and the way his entire body rolled with his tempo. But all that could properly cut through and take center stage was the smell of his Omega. He wanted to take it in firsthand. Wanted Asahi to feel how bad he needed to knot him. Wanted to hear his voice. Wanted him to say so many things. Wanted... _needed_...

_"I- I wanna see what you look like when you come... inside me..."_

Yuu's scream was muffled by Asahi's shirt as he spilled. Hot, dripping cum painted his hips, his hand, his stomach, and he panted for air. It definitely caught on Asahi's shirt, and the thought of Asahi wearing this again after Yuu made such a mess over it set him mewling and squirming dripping more cum down his cock and over his fingers. He slid his hand lower and gave his knot an experimental squeeze. A swift shudder came down his spine and ended in a weak jet of white spilling onto the floor and a shaking wanton moan drifting out of Yuu's throat.

He lost himself imagining just what it would feel like, connected immovable to his Omega as he milked him and took him in so deep and so full.

"You look so good for me, Asahi..." He purred. "Just gorgeous when you take my knot like that~ Who gave you permission to be so sexy, hm?"

He hoped what he heard about Omegas being weak for praise applied to Asahi. He desperately wanted to melt his wonderful, beautiful boy into a great big delicious puddle. And... well maybe if he gave Asahi compliments and such, he'd do that cute little thing he did sometimes where he deflected the compliment right back.

_"I have to... you're already gorgeous..."_

Asahi could be so silly sometimes, that's definitely something he might say.

"No no no, that's backwards. You were gorgeous first, stupid."

Gorgeous and sweet and warm and kind and strong and delectable and so god damn sexy and practically perfect in every way. Oh, Yuu bet Asahi would be the most wonderful cock warmer. Although with the size difference, Yuu wouldn't be able to do all that much with Asahi sat in his lap. Still, he purred to himself thinking about it. Asahi really would be so so good at taking his knot and staying nice and still and obedient for him. The afterglow must be getting to him the more his knot settled, because all he could imagine doing would be to cuddle Asahi close and kiss him until neither of them could remember their names.

The euphoria of his come-down as his knot emptied was soon replaced by another unpleasant blend of hormones and instincts arisen from his rut. His heart beat faster and he became very aware of everything in his room. He clutched Asahi's cum spattered drool spotted shirt to his chest. This was all he had to prove his Omega wanted him and would stay with him during a rut. It was all he had to prove any of his pack would be near to take care of him. His rut and the fresh scent of his Omega's shirt overpowered Daichi's scent mark on his wrists almost completely. Nobody could have it. Not anyone. He had to keep it safe. If he didn't keep it safe it meant he couldn't keep himself and his pack safe. How could he keep it safe?

A sudden idea occurred to him and within minutes, he'd shoved his dresser in front of his door. Now Asahi's shirt belonged to him and no one was taking it. Perfect.

More restless libido growing in his core melted his sense of satisfaction into the background. Now that he was safe and if he was being a good Alpha and protecting what was his, he could mate his Omega, or at least fantasize about it. He ended up bent forward, arms braced against the top of his dresser and legs spread open. It was admittedly a very un-alpha-like position, but who honestly gave a fuck? ... Hopefully not Asahi. He buried his face in the shirt Asahi gave him. He remembered the times he dared to fantasize about Asahi before presenting. How whenever he imagined things between them if they both ended up Omegas, it was all clingy sloppy kisses and both begging to be the one filled up and constant shifting and tangling and needy noises and crying from how much but not enough it all is.

His body insisted upon how delicious it would feel to knot his beautiful, precious Omega, but he couldn't help thinking about clinging needily to Asahi while the latter touched him all over. Fuck, Asahi could probably circle his entire damn waist with his hands. He could easily hitch him up and bend him over the dresser like this. Yuu could practically feel Asahi's chest against his back as he held him in this position and ground desperately into him from behind.

_"Alpha~ Please lemme have you. I need you inside me. Wanna take you in. Wanna be good for you."_

"You're perfect..." Yuu sighed, wishing his entire body could just disappear into Asahi's scent and warmth. Yuu took immense satisfaction in knowing that someone who looked so solid and intimidating at first glance was secretly so soft and comfy and just right for wrapping around Yuu and gently dismantling him. Or maybe even roughly. Yuu had seen that boy play volleyball, he had it in him to slam his Alpha down and take his knot for himself.

_"Yuu, you can't go telling me I'm the prettiest all the time when my Alpha looks like this when I take the lead."_

Fuck, when had Yuu started thrusting roughly into his hand?

"But you look so nice when you take my knot. You do, you really do."

He just knew Asahi would blush and duck his head all bashful. Every ounce of Yuu sang at the thought of Asahi looking over every inch of him while he gathered himself. He wanted Asahi to see him like this. He wanted all of his Omega's attention. He wanted to press their bodies together until they were one. He wanted...

_"You're cute when you want to breed me proper."_

Yuu's legs shook as his knot swelled and he dripped more cum on the floor.

"Fuck-- Asahi-"

_"Sorry I! I just... you're really sexy like this..."_

"Asahi, just fuck me already! Lemme breed you, lemme fill you, lemme make a mess, lemme knot my Omega!"

His legs shook and his hips bounced. His lungs gasped and his eyes lost all focus. The slick, wet noises his body was making left him so weak. More and more images flashed through his mind. Ways he could have Asahi. Ways Asahi could have him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he chased his climax desperately. In the jumbled haze, raised up on his tip toes and collapsed on his dresser more like an Omega in heat than an Alpha lost in thoughts of fucking his Omega, he caught that whisper of Daichi's scent on his wrist he thought for sure was gone by now.

_"If you're this much of a slut for giving someone a knot, maybe you should try taking one yourself."_

The moan that rose out of of Yuu's throat was downright mortifying as his legs spread wider and he came, mouth agape and eyes wide. He gripped down on his knot and quivered as all thought vacated his mind. It was like his entire body was replaced with neon and helium. All he could do was feel his high and breathe in the blend of scents around him as his hand milked his knot hard and sloppy. He came back down slowly, gasping for air. His rut apparently decided now was a good time to take a chill pill. Unfortunately, that meant his head was just clear enough to fully process exactly what he just came thinking of.

 _I don't know how I'm gonna face Daichi when I get back to school.._.

Or Asahi. His wonderful, darling Omega went to so much trouble to show he cared and Yuu was thinking about another Alpha?

Yuu felt the world sway and nearly crumpled in a bruised heap on the floor. He caught himself and felt about ready to pass out. Where had he put the water bottles?

It took way more effort than it had any right to, but eventually Yuu collapsed onto his bed wearing Asahi's shirt after downing nearly an entire bottle of water in one go. The exhaustion was pretty powerful but not quite powerful enough to eclipse the lingering guilt. God, not only had he come thinking of Daichi's knot, he'd gone and claimed the others as his pack. He had to imagine at least some of All That had something to do with his rut and all the instincts inside of him saying this that and the other thing about his Omega and his pack. But the guilt definitely mostly centered around not being devoted enough. Maybe if he apologized, he would be able to sleep for a little while until his rut inevitably woke him back up. It felt selfish, but it was the only idea he had. He almost forgot to wipe his hand off on the sheet before he started typing.

Me: Thinkgn abt u  
Me: But... I mightv stsred thiking abt daichi too  
Me: Im sorry. Im all uours I promis I am  
Me: Mad such a mess of ur shirt I love th way u smell  
Me: Your stil my omega rigt?

Yuu stared at his phone screen. He knew logically that Asahi was in class, but every second that went by wound him up and exhausted him even more. Until finally, he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell dead asleep.

-+-

Asahi managed to get through the first half of the day without ever once checking his phone. He even accomplished a few pockets of distraction from his Alpha's current situation as he got into class. This success, however, did not stop him from immediately checking his phone on the way to the gym to meet Daichi, though.

He was surprised to see five notifications, he figured Noya wouldn't be lucid enough to send more than two or so. The surprise quickly gave way to mild distress when he read the little banner for the most recent message.

'Your stil my omega rigt?'

He quickly tapped the message and responded immediately. He could read whatever led up to it after he reassured his Alpha.

Me: Of course I am. I promised remember?

His eyes darted up to the start of the new messages. He thought it was a little weird that they were all sent at the same time when this was the message that started it. (a part of him did preen a bit knowing his Alpha was thinking of him during his rut) As he kept reading he slowly came to a stop in the hall. He couldn't help thinking about what Nishinoya's mom said to tell Daichi. His face warmed slightly, and he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Suga's warm, safe scent calmed his frazzled thoughts and he jogged straight to the club room. He opened the door to see Daichi pulling a shirt to practice in over his head. It hadn't necessarily never crossed Asahi's mind to see Daichi... _that_ way. He presented as an Alpha a few months after Asahi presented and they were so close, of course that sort of thing crossed his mind once or twice back then. Still, with everything bouncing around in his head, he couldn't help but wonder how Daichi might treat his Alpha if those thoughts Noya talked about were serious. He did his best to avoid conjuring up images, but he couldn't help the questions. Would he be rough with Noya? Knowing his Alpha, he might just like being treated rough-

"I can hear you overthinking. What's happened?"

Asahi squeaked and nearly dropped his phone as he tensed up.

"Oh- uh- nothing, just... Uh... Noya's Mom wanted me to tell you something."

Daichi's eyebrows raised and he looked to Asahi attentively.

"She... She said you should make sure to mark Noya when he gets back to school. He... he really likes having you looking out for him."

Asahi couldn't help the flush on his face. Noya probably more than 'really liked' it. What kind of thoughts had he even _had_ about Daichi? What did alphas who liked other alphas think about?

"Really?"

Asahi nodded quickly. "He... Um... Your mark makes him feel... safe."

Daichi tilted his head. "There's definitely something you're not telling me."

"... I... Noya... texted me? But... I don't think it's my business to tell you before he does."

Daichi blinked at Asahi, clearly baffled. Asahi scuttled over to his locker to change.....

He was too flustered to change in front of Daichi.

"Uhh... I'll meet you in the gym."

"Okay..."

Daichi closed the door behind him and Asahi let out a sigh of relief. He set down his phone and set about unbuttoning his shirt. As he pulled on his gym shorts, the screen to his phone silently lit up and he had to resist the urge to pounce on it. He very calmly and normally picked up his phone and tapped the notification.

Noyuu♡: can u forgive me?

Oh that silly boy.

Me: You're still my alpha if I'm still your omega.  
Noyuu♡: but u gave me ur shirt

It took Asahi a few seconds to fully grasp what he meant.

Me: Noya I promise, I won't get all upset about a few thoughts you have in the middle of your rut.  
Me: I've had enough heats to know what it's like.  
Me: I have to go practice now, but text me if you need anything and I'll come as soon as I can.

Asahi set his phone down and quickly slipped on his shoes. He was about to put his phone in his locker and close it when the screen lit up again.

Noyuu♡: ask daichi if hew ans 2 be pack?

One of these days this boy was going to kill him. Asahi was sure of it.

Me: sure

Asahi quickly chucked his phone in his locker and shut it to avoid any more curveballs from Nishinoya. He tentatively ran his hand through his hair again. If Daichi agreed to form a pack, Suga just had to be part of it. Tanaka and Hinata might want to join too. Maybe even Kiyoko and the rest of the team. He felt all warm and glowy thinking about it. Suga could scent him like he'd done this morning more often and Daichi would keep them all safe and Nishinoya would be so happy and all of them could help Tanaka and Hinata and all the other unpresented members of the team when they finally presented. They could give one another things that smelled like their pack during heats and ruts, and sorta be an extra safety net in case someone started unexpectedly.

Asahi shook his head clear, realizing all at once that he should really be getting to the gym. Daichi could be really scary and it had nothing to do with him being an Alpha. Plus, his Alpha had asked him to ask Daichi about being a pack. He couldn't let his Alpha down, he had to take care of him any way he could.

_Daichi could take care of him too. I trust Daichi with my Alpha._

He quickly flew down the stairs and to the gym. Maybe he'd even ask Daichi for something that smelled like him and surprise Nishinoya with it after school! Yes, he liked that idea very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter didn't have like. Too many big blocks of text with no dialogue to break it up. I did my most bestest =^= and either way, thanks so much for reading!!! I didn't realize I'd have so much fun with this, but I suppose I should've seen it coming considering smut is a pretty big change of pace for me. (as evidenced by my nearly 60 sfw fanfics I have posted since middle school holy shit)  
> But anyway, yeah! I hope y'all enjoyed and I hope you're staying safe. Remember to eat, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡A few fun reminders♡  
> \- You can toss me a tip on [my Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/starryjam) if you feel so inclined  
> \- I have commissions available, if you wanna message me about that on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StarsInAJamJar) or [Tumblr](https://stars-in-a-jam-jar.tumblr.com/).  
> \- And last but most certainly not least: I would be _ecstatic_ if you plunked so much as a ':)' down in the comments, it really makes my day knowing what I write makes people happy and that I make good stuff, so yea!  
> That's all from me. Thanks so so much for reading, and have a super shimmery day~♡


End file.
